Temptations
by BritKit
Summary: Ch. 1 Nokoru muses on the topic of temptation, one in particular. Suoh's POV to follow. twoshot. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

BK: my first original story in a while, wow. Hope ya like it! And I dont own Clamp School Detectives, just the plot.

Temptation 1

Temptation.

Even at the semi-tender age of 17, I have faced many. Overcome most. The temptation to ignore my responsibilities, the temptation to involve myself in relations where I am not needed, and, of course, the temptation to eat more of Akira's delicious treats than are good from my health, to name a few. I expect to be faced with many more, considering Okaa-sama's plans for me.

After graduating from CLAMP University, I will be trained as her successor. Such is tradition, the youngest child inherits the school. I will marry well, have children and when Okaa-sama retires, I will take her place, until such a time as my own children are ready. During my time as Chairman, I will be approached, as Okaa-sama is now, by reporters, allies, former and current enemies, and others requesting favors or attempting bribery. They will tempt me, and I must resist them, unless their requests are within the interests of the Imonoyama family and the CLAMP school. The reporters, I expect, will be the greatest pain. Even at eleven they showed a fierce interest in my life. When one is part of one of the most powerful families in Japan, one can have no secrets. Or has learned to hide them well.

As I have.

_Especially_ this one. It would not do myself or my family any credit if the press were to find out this particular temptation, even if it is the one I would most dearly love to give in to. Carefully, I raise my eyes a few scant inches to gaze through my bangs. _Him_.

He must not see me watching or he would ask why and I must admit I am not able to tell him the answer. How does one explain to one's bodyguard-slash-best-friend-for-nine-years that they have been crushing on them for nearly that long? Oh, yes, the press would give anything to get their hands on this temptation. I can see it now: "Imonoyama Zaibatsu heir gay – Admits love for bodyguard!" No, thank you. I return to my work and stamp the next document with a touch more force than necessary, earning me a slightly worried glance from the subject of my thoughts.

If it was only possible that I had a _chance_ with him...but it is impossible. Another document is stamped and set aside. Suoh has Nagisa-jo, has since we were in _Elementary_ school for goodness sake. Another thunk of the stamp. I am scarcely reading the papers now. He would never look at me that way. He is my friend, and a good one. I would not risk that, even if he and Nagisa-jo were to break up. I would not risk our friendship for impossible love. The stamp comes down harsh again. Besides, I have sworn to never be the cause of a lady's tears, and pursuing my bodyguard would definitely cause many to cry.

I rest my stamp in the ink pad and stare at the paper in front of me. Sometimes I wonder if maybe, maybe it would be okay? Just once, if they cried a little? If I made them sad? I long to touch him, to hold him the way I do in my daydreams. To be able to curl up in his arms and tuck my head against his shoulder. He is taller than me now, by a good few inches, and much more filled out than when we were younger. I want to be able to run my hands over his shoulders and _feel_ the strength I know is there. I want to be able to wrap my arms around him and kiss him till we're both dizzy and drunk and I can convince him to spend the night just _once_, to come to bed with me and...

Fighting a blush, I pick up my stamp and hurriedly go back to my paperwork. It would be a _very_ bad idea to continue that...particular train of thought right now. I mentally shake myself and attempt to bring my wayward brain away from much more entertaining fantasies. Unfortunately, fantasies are all they will every be. Suoh is my friend and is most decidedly straight. Even if I admitted my feelings for him he would turn me down. Gently, and carefully, but he would. And our friendship would never be the same. I sigh softly, placing the document into the 'finished' pile, and peek through my bangs to get another look at my temptation.

Success. Suoh is concentrating on filing a large stack of papers and won't be looking _my _way for a while. I return the stamp to its cradle and lean back in my chair, turning my focus to my long-time secretary.

Silky azure hair, a touch longer than when we were children, neatly brushed of course. I wonder what it would look like all mussed...Body tall, strong, and slightly tanned from his work at archery and martial arts, poured neatly into the short-sleeve, button-down white uniform shirt and blue long pants that makes up the High school boys uniform. And speaking of pants...my eyes drift below my kohai's waist to settle on his extremely nice butt.

I'm a teenager. Class President or no, I'm _allowed_ to have hormones.

Suoh shuts the file cabinet and turns around, as I hastily drag my eyes up to focus on his face. Much to my relief I do not blush while doing so. Suoh is quite handsome, having lost near all of his little-kid cuteness by the time he was in his last year of middle school. He doesn't look all that different though, full lips, nice skin, long lashes and absolutely gorgeous amber eyes. I love his eyes, they really are the only emotional part of him. They shift from dark to light depending on his mood. From warm and soft when he's relaxed or amused, to cool whenever he's in 'professional' mode, to smoldering, when he's mad at someone, usually me, to as they are now. Sleepy. Suoh's eyes are dark and dulled, slightly unfocused as he goes from the filing cabinet back to his desk. As he sits down he stifles a yawn and stares blankly at the laptop propped open on his desk.

"Kaichou?" Akira's hesitant voice breaks through my concentration and I jump slightly, before turning to face him. "Kaichou? Are you alright?" His gray eyes are worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I flutter my fan at him. "Just...daydreaming, that's all. You surprised me. What is it?"

He relaxes a bit and smiles. "Well, we've been her for a couple of hours now and I thought it might be time for a--"

"Snack!" I finish gleefully, glad for the distraction. I beam at him and he grins back. "That's a wonderful idea, Akira!"

"Thank you, Kaichou!" he chirps. "There's some cake from cooking class earlier, and perhaps I could make some more tea?"

"That sounds perfect. Suoh?" I call, startling him out of his daze. "Any requests?"

He blinks. "Something caffinated for me, please."

Akira nods. "It will just be a minute them, for the water to heat." He leaves, and Suoh puts away his laptop, before holding his arms on top of his desk and resting his head on them. As he drifts off, I spin my chair to gaze at him. Though we have changed to our summer uniforms, spring is just beginning and the air is still quite crisp. Suoh's uniform jacket is stretched across the back of his chair. I wait ten minutes or so as his breathing deepens and the perpetual tenseness in his shoulders fades.

Softly, I push back my chair and pad over to his desk. I pull his jacket off and lay it over his shoulders. Suoh stirrs, but does not wake. I am about to return to my desk when an idea flies through my head. Akira won't be back for a few more minutes...and once, just once, I give in to one of my sweet temptations.

I rest my hand on Suoh's shoulder and very gently brush my lips against his. It is light, so light it almost does not happen. "Ai shiteru, Suoh." I whisper, and pull away.

"Kaichou?" Akira's voice comes from the door. I jump, and whirl around. For a single moment, I panic. Did he see? Hear? But my treasurer only turns to shut the door and then walks over, tray balanced in his hands. "Is Takemura-san asleep?" he asks.

I relax. My secret is safe. "Yes," I say. "Lets let him rest, shall we?"

Akira smiles and nods, hands me a cup of tea, and a plate with a a slice of cake on it. I return to my desk, take a bite of the cake, and smile.

Sweet Temptations.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

BK: Installment number two!! Part one was better written tho. Suoh is HARD to write – especially when he's in denial, poor boy.

Temptations 2

Temptation.

I know the word well. As a bodyguard I have and will be tempted many times. I will resist them all, as I have been trained to do. I will let nothing get in the way of my duty. Noko—_Kaichou _will have no reason to doubt my loyalty or abilities. I frown slightly, my hands stilling in their work. That has been happening more often lately. That little slip. Calling my Kaichou by his given name. Thankfully, not speaking, but in my thoughts I have become to think of him as...

A distinct 'thunk' attracts my attention and I glance up to his desk. He is frowning a bit, mind obviously on other topics than that of the papers he is (albeit forcefully) stamping. Satisfied that the sound does not require my attention, I return to my work. And, unfortunately, my thoughts. Before, there were always times when I would refer to Kaichou as Imonoyama-san or some other more...familiar name, but it was only once in a while and never required a conscious effort to prevent. Well, it must stop – we will be entering the business world, the adults world, soon and it would not do for Nokoru – for _Kaichou_, dammit, to be seen being familiar with his bodyguard.

Even if he is my closest friend.

My hands move of their own accord, moving papers into the correct files and stacking the finished files on the corner of my desk. It is mindless work, but needed, and my thoughts wander on to topics I'd rather they didn't. Like Nagisa.

She is as pretty as ever but, our relationship is...not what it was. Our dates, if one can call them that, are polite, and quiet, and she is content to simply hold my hand and part with a mere kiss on the cheek, whereas I want, well, _more_. But I refuse to push her. She is to delicate, I doubt she even is aware of what 'more' entails. I, however, have gossipy classmates with endless supply of stories and comics and such. I wonder if Nagisa knows what happens beyond a proper kiss, she is so innocent. I suppose that comes with the gap in our ages, she seems so young now, and our relationship is...frozen. Stilted. _Scripted_. Like ice, unmoving and cool. It is ice, and I want fire. Fire like I have in my dreams.

Dreams that, I might add, are keeping me up at night. I fight back a yawn. I know why I am having them, adolescence and all, but why is...my eyes begin to drift in a dangerous direction and I hurriedly stand to put away the files I've completed.

Why is Noko-_Kaichou_, dammit, in them? I've been dating girls, alright, _a_ girl, since the 5th grade – why am I suddenly having dreams about my _male_ best friend? Well, I pull open the file cabinet, perhaps not so suddenly. The dreams subject had been faceless for years until I stumbled on Nokoru-san (I give up...) changing for gym a few months ago.

He is beautiful. All cream skin and and wide blue eyes with a pretty blush across his cheeks when he saw me...no. No. Stop it. Stop it right now. You are Takemura. You have a _girlfriend_. You cannot, can _not_ be...attracted to your employer. It is not seemly. It is not _done_. He is my boss. My friend. My...

My _one. _ I would give my life to protect him. I can not be attracted to him. I will deal with the dreams. Somehow. But not – as I have been – by delaying sleep. I stifle another yawn and move to the next filing drawer. The steady 'thunk' of Nokoru-san's stamp pauses, and I feel his eyes on me.

He is watching me again.

I wish he would do more than watch.

_Stop_ it. This is foolish and it will not continue. This must be from lack of sleep. It has to be. Filing. Concentrate on the filing. Not on the pressure of sapphire eyes slowly moving down...I shut the cabinet with a good deal more force than necessary, and whirl around to go back to my desk. I have got to get more sleep. I'm hallucinating. I slide into my chair and stare blankly at the computer screen in front of me. What to do next? I vaguely hear Ijyuin strike up a conversation with Nokoru-san behind me but I cannot raise the interest or energy to pay attention to what they are saying.

"Suoh!" Nokoru-san calls to me. I jump, and turn to look at him. "Any requests?"

I blink, dragging my thoughts to the subject at hand. "Something caffeinated for me, please."

Ijyuin nods, says...something, and leaves. My mind is even more clouded than normal. Sleeeep... I shut my laptop and put it away, then fold my arms on my desk for a pillow. In seconds I am drifting off.

Half asleep, I hear Nokoru-san get up and walk over to me. There is a rustle and a brush of air, and then my uniform jacket settles over my shoulders. I shift, but in my laziness, refuse to open my eyes. There is a slight pause, then a hand rests on my shoulder and warm breath flows over my cheek. I start, and go to open my eyes when soft lips brush mine.

I freeze. No...

"Ai shiteru, Suoh," Nokoru whispers, and the the hand is gone from my shoulder and he moves away. I am stunned. The door opens and closes, Nokoru-san and Ijyuin talk. I hear Nokoru-san return to his desk and settle in his chair.

Impossible.

He can't.

He _can't_.

But...I can still feel the warmth from his hand on my shoulder, so this cannot be a dream.

So...now what? Do I act, peruse this...interest? Do I pretend that I was asleep and act as though I have no memory? What do I do? What _can_ I do?

I want, so badly, for Ijyuin to be gone – to get up and go over to Nokoru-san and kiss him for real. Taste him. _Have_ him.

And yet...I can't. _He_ can't. It would never be allowed. He has his whole future planned. I have my future planed. It...could not happen.

Dammit, Nokoru, why can't you ever keep things simple?

Temptation, indeed.


End file.
